soniclegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tim "J" Campbell
Tim "J" Campbell is the Art Editor of the Sonic Legacy series. He is also one of their line and ink artists. History Tim "J" Campbell (Tim Campbell) was born into a Christian family December 30th, 1988 on the west coast of the United States. He was born with a communications disability that caused him difficulties learning language at a young age. Unable to find his words easily, he dived into visual forms of creativity. Tim began drawing at the age of 5, his very first picture being of Sonic the Hedgehog. At the age of 7, Tim found inspiration to become a comic artist when he picked up a copy of Archie's Sonic and Knuckles: Mecha Madness. Through his internet life, Tim has been known as Sonic J, CutelilFox, and Millance around several forums, eventually calling himself exclusively Tim "J" Campbell, including a J into his name as a homage to his aliases. Tim has an ATA degree in Digital Arts and has been professionally doing comic art since June 5th 2014, becoming the line and ink artist for Fans United For SatAM's Sonic Sea3on. He has also done artwork for Completely Different Comics, Bear claw Studios, and various other professional artistic projects including icons and logos. Tim has also produced his own children's picture book series he wrote and drew called Peppi Rooni . Based on these books, he's made a 20 page comic book called Peppigirl, which was available on Amazon for a time before being taken down for a planned redraw. Voluntarily, Tim currently does work as Art Editor, line artist, and ink artist for Archie Sonic Online. Tim's been very vocal about his desire to join a comic book company outside of Indie comics. Credits Sonic Legacy * Art Editor (2018) * Sonic Legacy #1 - Cover Ink Artist (2018) * Sonic Legacy #3 - Page Line Artist (yet to be released) Peppi Rooni * Peppi Rooni: Spaghetti! - Author/Artist (2013) * Peppi Rooni: Goes Down The Drain - Author/Artist (2013) * Peppi Rooni: Is A Loony - Author/Artist (2014) Sonic Sea3on * Line and ink artist (2014-present) Completely Different Comics * Martin's Choice - Page Line/Ink/Color artist (2016) Peppigirl * Peppigirl Vs The Slugger - All around Author/Artist (2016) Bear Claw Studios * Unnamed My Little Pony parody comic - Page Line Artist (2017) Archie Sonic Online * Art Editor (2016-present) * New Domination - Page Line Artist (2016) * My First Chili Dog - Page Ink Artist (2016) * My First Chili Dog - Cover Line Artist (2016) * A Maiden's Heart - Page Ink Artist (2016) * Regrets - Cover Line Artist (2017) * Endangered Species - Page Ink Artist (yet to be released) * Cornered - Page Ink Artist (yet to be released) * Sonic the Hedgehog 249 - Page Line Artist (yet to be released) Trivia *﻿Tim replaced Stephen Wood for line and ink work on Sonic Sea3on March 4th, 2014. Stephen would continue to contribute color and word art up to December 25th, 2017. *﻿Tim joined Archie Sonic Online March 16th, 2016 and, though uncredited, Tim has been Art Editor for every ASO story since. *﻿Tim joined Sonic Legacy as Art Editor April 23rd, 2018 *﻿From concept to final images, Tim completed the entirety of his 20 page comic book Peppigirl within two months. *﻿Tim's favorite Sonic character is Sonic himself. References External links *Tim J Campbell on Twitter *Tim J Campbell on Instagram *Tim J Campbell on Facebook * * Category:Sonic Legacy Staff Category:Pencils Category:Inks Category:Editors